Unco Jealous/Transcript
Bing Ling Sau: So, so what's the problem? She doesn't want to suck your eggroll or what? Bart Kwan: I know you not going to believe this. But I dont even care about the eggroll sucking with this girl. Bing Ling Sau: What. Bart Kwan: And I think that. If one day I'm lucky enough to marry her I don't even think I want her to suck mine! I said, I'd rather buy the hooker and pee in her mouth. then tell the girl "I love her". Bing Ling Sau: But I don't get it, what's the problem? Bart Kwan: Here's the problem... Love? When you really love the girl... You don't want to do the fucking in the ass anymore. Bing Ling Sau: *gasp* Bart Kwan: I just want to do the marriage. Bing Ling Sau: *gasp* Bart Kwan: But when I get about two feet into her... It's like house arrest, my mouth just lock, like ah! I dont know why! And I can't tell her... 'Bing Ling Sau'': Oh, it's okay, it's okay... Oh... Oh I know I know, it's okay... Don't worry, don't worry... '''Bart Kwan: But you know that I'm not the freak! Bing Ling Sau: I know, your not a freak! Bart Kwan: Only in the dark time! Bing Ling Sau: It's a strong pimp game, I know right. Bart Kwan: But why doesn't it work on her? Bing Ling Sau: It's okay. Hey, snap out of it! Bart Kwan: Ow! Bing Ling Sau: Snap out of it. Bart Kwan: Don't hurt me. Bing Ling Sau: Oh, I'm sorry. Bart Kwan: You're suppose to comfort me. Bing Ling Sau: Oh my god! Shut up! Unco Sammy. Unco... it's okay. Hey, shut up! Joe Jo: I hate you... you bitch! You should be I'm so embarrassing. Bing Ling Sau: What the hell dude? Joe Jo: Shut up! Get. Bart Kwan: Why do you hit me? Bing Ling Sau: Seriously! Joe Jo: Because! You stupid. We are suppose to do the fuck! This is not the Jerry Springer man. Bart Kwan: What the hell do you think is going on here? Joe Jo: I think the triangle is the happen right now. I walk down, I see it with my bare eyeball. That you try to do the f*cking with her... on the bed! You assh*le mother*cker! Bart Kwan: What the hell you talking about? Joe Jo: I hate both of you! I'm gonna run away, and never see you again! Bing Ling Sau: What the hell!? Bart Kwan: What is he talking about? Bing Ling Sau: I know what the hell is he talking about?! Joe Jo: Are you ready to say your sorry? Are you ready to say your sorry to me? Bart Kwan: F*ck no mother*cker! Double f*cks you! Joe Jo: Me? Bart Kwan: Do you know what the hell I was doing? That girl Geo that first moved in, I love her so much! I try to go to my own brother for advice. And what do you do? You laugh at me. So of courses I have to come here, and talk to her! Bing Ling Sau: And then I have to deal with his crying ass, and your hitting us. Joe Jo: Oh. I do that one? Bart Kwan: The both of you don't even care about me! Joe Jo: I do that f*ck my brother! I f*ck my brother! Bart Kwan: You so mean to me... Joe Jo: I'm the so sorry man... Ohhhh.... I have the lightbulb okay? I just flipped the switch on the script man. I realized from now, no more do the f*ck, time to do the love. And be the real brother I should be. Bart Kwan: You really gonna do that for me? Bing Ling Sau: Yeah, we're gonna help you. Even though you're crying like a little bitch... I'm totally gonna help you. Bart Kwan: Fuck you. Bing Ling Sau: Fuck you too. Joe Jo: Fuck us! P-H-U-C, The vietnameses PHUC DRINK. Bing Ling Sau: Yeah. Joe Jo: Special. (The episode ends)